Charles (Video Game)
Charles, more frequently referred to as "Chuck", is an original character who appears in The Walking Dead Video Game. He was homeless and lived in a train when the group stumbled upon him. Pre-Apocalypse Clayton, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Chuck's life before the apocalypse besides that he has lived in Georgia for his entire life. He was a homeless drifter; he had a family, but he hadn't seen them for 14 years. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" After the death of Doug/Carley, the remaining survivors discover a train, in which they meet Chuck, who decides to join them. He gives Lee some advice: cut Clementine's hair, teach her how to use a gun, and make a plan about what happens when they reach Savannah. Chuck explains that he has seen another girl her age being killed by walkers because she wasn't prepared for the hazards they represented and he wanted to avoid having to go through that kind of horror again. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Chuck, along with the other survivors, are making their way down the streets of Savannah. Zombies proceed to attack the group. Clementine and Ben are cornered by the zombies, and Ben leaves Clementine for dead. Chuck impales a zombie with a shovel, allowing Clementine to escape. Chuck tells Lee and Clementine to get to a safe place. The group sees Chuck fighting off the zombies with his shovel, and they contemplate whether or not they should save him, but they see that zombies are coming from both sides and that they are cut off from him, making it impossible to offer him any help. Chuck found his way into the sewers. He was devoured by walkers and Lee believes that he saved the last bullet in his gun for himself. Death Killed by *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Molly (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies *Himself (Suicide) Lee goes to investigate the sewers where he finds Charles, disemboweled and with a gunshot wound in his head. It is presumed that Chuck took refuge in the sewer, knowing that he wasn't going to survive, shooting himself in the head, so that he wouldn't have to suffer a more gruesome fate, and prevented himself from turning into a walker. Lee finds walkers feasting on his corpse; after distracting them, Lee finds an empty gun next to Chuck. Lee tells himself that Chuck deserved better before moving on. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chuck has killed: *Himself (Suicide) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Charles was an alcoholic. *Charles knew how to play guitar, making him one of three characters known who also play the guitar. The other two are Otis and Glenn from the TV Series. *Charles was generous; he offered candy to Clementine, Ben, Duck, Christa and Omid. *Charles was one of the many characters with an ongoing nickname. *Charles has revealed to be a cultured person, since in Episode 4 he quoted a line from the 17th century poem by John Donne, "Devotions Upon Emergent Occasions". Furthermore, there is even a trophy/achievement that says, "For Whom The Bell Tolls", in Episode 4. There is even a book by Ernest Hemingway which has a similar name. *Charles shares a strong resemblance to Left 4 Dead character William 'Bill' Overbeck , both being old and surviving on their own until grouping up with strangers, giving out advice and protecting own group, and to die saving the group from certain death. *Charles' death received heavy backlash from many fans. *It is presumed that only Lee knows of Charles' fate, as there is no option to clarify what happened to the man with the group. It also seems that the group cared little about Charles, as none of them mention him. *It is unknown where Charles obtains the revolver he shot himself with as he never used it. It's possible he already had it, but it was never seen or mentioned, the same with Ben's pistol, but given the group had traveled a great distance into Savannah, it's highly possible he found it along the way. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Deceased